


Seven Nation Army

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Miki [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A miki Drabble book.
Relationships: Michael Corinthos/ Kiki Jerome
Series: Miki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble one- Mistaken  
Kiki’s POV  
“You two are just darling together!” My grandmother Delia smirked putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder.  
“What? We’re not together.” I shook my head, immediately embarrassed.  
“Why not?” She asked me, giving my ex boyfriend a once over.  
“We used to date.” Michael smiled politely, luckily Michael was a good guy and wouldn’t get offended at this.  
“This is Morgan’s older brother. Michael.” I introduced him, I really wasn’t making this situation any better.  
“You and Morgan aren’t together anymore. What’s the problem? From the way you two were just looking at each other you’re more then friends.” Delia argued.  
“I think you need to get you’re eyes checked, because you saw nothing.” Kiki spoke annoyed and just walked away.  
Michael’s POV  
“I better go check on her, it was nice meeting you.” I politely smiled at her, before leaving. What was going on with her?  
“You know, you’re dumb. You’re smart but, also very dumbfounded when it comes to certain things.” Kiki speaks from behind him.  
“Ouch.” I laughed.  
“She’s right you know, I do still look at you as more then a friend.” She admitted, no bullshit.  
“I had a feeling. I know because I feel the same, maybe I always will. I just-I don’t want Nelle to hurt you. That’s why I haven’t said anything.” Michael sighed, she was truly ruining his life...


	2. Almost Paradise

Drabble Two- Almost Paradise  
Michael’s POV  
I hadn’t been this in love in quite a long time but, it was wrong. Wrong to love Kiki Jerome-my brother’s wife. I couldn’t do this, why couldn’t I just move on? Kiki and him didn’t really even get along...yet both knew there was something between them. With a sigh he rises from the couch scratching the back of his neck, as Kiki emerged from the bathroom.  
“Hi um-I’m leaving. Morgan said that we should move into the big house. You know, with the Quartermaine’s since apparently I’m the lost heir or whatever.” Kiki talked to fill the silence, avoiding his eyes.  
“That’s good. Should be a good thing for both of you.” Michael nods.  
“I’ll miss you.” Kiki looked at him.  
“I really wish you hadn’t said that…” Michael trails off both of them inching closer, foreheads leaned against one another, heavy breathing, hearts beating...just as he was about to do the deed a loud knock on the door caused both to jump apart. This could never happen...


	3. Umbrella

Drabble Three- Umbrella   
Kiki’s POV  
I darted into the rain pouring down from the sky, I didn’t care how cold it was I needed to get out of there. Everything was too stifling. Confining. I couldn’t be in that apartment one moment longer. Why did almost every guy I dated want to fuck my mother? That thought made me burst into a fresh set of tears as my legs carried me from where I’d formally been. I didn’t see him-well, really I couldn’t see anything due to the rain and my tears. My body collided with someone else’s and I slipped due to my high heeled boots slipping on the wet pavement, I was really going to bust my ass.  
Michael’s POV  
“Of course it would rain now of all times.” I mutter to myself as I emerged out of ELQ after a brief meeting with Drew. I continued to walk in the rain drawing out a black umbrella and holding it over my head, not even five minutes into my walk a smaller body collided with mine I scrambled to catch the young woman and keep my umbrella in place all at once but ended up slipping and we both crashed onto the wet pavement.  
“Oh shit-Michael.” Kiki’s watery blue eyes nervously glanced up into Michael’s kind brown eyes.  
“Kiki? What are you doing out here?” Michael asked, offering her his hand to help her up.  
“It’s a long story-trust me.” Kiki hiccups accepting his hand, and he pulls her up in a standing position.  
“I’ve got time. Let’s go to my apartment.” Michael puts a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
“Okay.” She agreed. Michael hailed a cab and a few minutes later they were let off at his apartment building.  
“I have to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Please.” Kiki now sat on his couch, he had given her one of his white t-shirts that was of course, oversized on her petite body. Michael had changed into some dry clothes and was drying her clothes in the dryer.  
“Of course.” Michael nodded.  
“Have you ever wanted to fuck my mom?” She asked.  
“What? That’s-No! Why?” Michael sputters his skin crawling at the idea.  
“Almost every guy I date fucks her. I know my dating history is short but, Morgan did. I just walked in on Dillon bending my mom over the couch.” Kiki explained, wiping the corner of her eyes.  
“Kiki I’m-i don’t know what to say…”Michael shook his head, taken back.  
“Dillon’s never fucked me like that. It hurts, you know?” Kiki sighs, biting her nails.  
“I’m sorry Kiki, you don’t deserve that. I owe you an apology-for the way I acted when things went down with us. It wasn’t fair to you.” I shook my head.  
“Michael, I should have told you the truth about AJ. That’s on me, not you.” Kiki disagreed.  
“You and Morgan were in a tough spot, I was wrong. You’re a great girl Kiki and didn’t deserve that type of treatment especially from me.” I sighed dropping down on the sofa and taking her hand.  
“Michael, I don’t know what to say…”Kiki admits.  
“You don’t have to say anything.” Michael says, placing a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
